Green Goblin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Norman Osborn, also known as the Green Goblin, is a minor yet pivotal antagonist in the 2018 animated superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. He is a monstrous supervillain who works under Kingpin. He was voiced by . Biography Past Not much is know about Norman Osborn's past, either as Green Goblin or as human. But he, most likely, had a similar origin to his other versions, being a scientist entrepreneur who, at a certain point, was subjected to some kind of formula, that increased their strength, endurance, reflexes, velocity and physical durability, but it made him insane and metamorphosed him terribly into a giant goblin-like creature. Uncontrolled, he started wreaking havoc in the city, which led him to have constant clashes with the local superhero, known as Spider-Man in his ten years as a superhero, from there having as his main object as a villain, to defeat him, and being nicknamed Green Goblin in the media. At some point prior to the film, Green Goblin was recruited by Kingpin as one of his enforcers and henchmen and to assist him in his plan with the Collider, something he sees as a good way to kill Spider-Man once and for all. Last Battle With Spider-Man and Death Later, Green Goblin appears battling Spider-Man in the subway laboratory. Spider-Man tries to tell him that he cannot let the super-collider open portals to other dimensions but Green Goblin tells him that it's not up to him. The newly bitten Miles Morales is then inadvertently flung into the battle, but Spider-Man saves him and he realizes that Miles is like him and promises to train him after he destroys the super-collider. Prowler fights Spider-Man until Green Goblin pins him down. Kingpin arrives and activates the super-collider. Green Goblin is then temporarily knocked out by debris caused by the super-collider. Spider-Man prepares to deactivate it but Green Goblin angrily prevents him and then decides to kill Spider-Man by putting him in front of the energy of the super-collider. Kingpin, realizing the problems this would cause, commands Green Goblin to cease, but he refuses to listen and the super-collider explodes which kills Green Goblin burying him in the wreckage of the super-collider and injures Spider-Man, who is then finished off by Kingpin with a crushing over-head smash. Later, Miles Morales would take on the role to fulfill his promise to Spider-Man. Appearance Green Goblin is a 25-foot gigantic, demon-looking goblin mutant with scales, wings, a tail, red eyes, a dark blue tongue and blue lines on his head and eyes. He wears his classic counterpart's purple hat, a purple loincloth and spikey gauntlets on his wrists. He also carries around pumpkin bombs. Personality Green Goblin is portrayed as an angry brute who only takes orders from Kingpin, yet still remains independantly uncontrollable. At one point, Green Goblin disregards Kingpin's commands and shoves Spider-Man between the energies of the super-collider, causing a catastrophic explosion. Equipment and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Pumpkin Bombs' Trivia *This incarnation of the Green Goblin is an amalgam of his ''Ultimate'', mainstream, and 2099 counterparts, having the wings and semi-demonic vibe of the latter, the purple "sock cap" and pumpkin bombs of the classic 616 version, and the size and overall appearance of the Ultimate version, as well as like Ultimate Green Goblin existing in the same universe as a Miles Morales Spider-Man. *In the Ultimate comics, Green Goblin is the one to kill Peter Parker, leaving Miles to replace him as the new Spider-Man, while in this film, Kingpin kills Spider-Man/Peter Parker (though Goblin was directly responsible for the latter being able to do so). **In both versions, however, Green Goblin ultimately dies during his final battle with Spider-Man (though, in the comics, he does end up returning). *So far, the Green Goblin along with the Prowler are the only villains in the film to actually die (considering that Doctor Octopus' fate is unknown), at very least onscreen. *This version of the Green Goblin doesn't seem to be psychopathic as the other versions of him are. *Green Goblin, along with Tombstone, are the only villains that said at least one line of dialogue in the movie, while the other villains had more dialogue. *Despite appearing and getting killed in the first few minutes of the film, Green Goblin appeared a lot in the franchising and marketing of the film. Navigation Category:Giant Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Thugs Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Goblins Category:Mutated Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Conspirators Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Dissociative Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Dimwits Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fiction Villains